Party Ponies In Paradise
by GreenLeaf16
Summary: Green Leaf uses his magic to make a copy of himself to help arund the library, but something goes wrong and instead of the clone haing only the emotion of obedience, it gets the emotion of partying, and Vinyl Scratch finds the clone.


**Party Ponies In Paradise**

**By: Green Leaf**

I stood in the opened doorway that lead outside, breathed in and sighed, "This is going to be a big week," I

thought to myself, "Especially after what happened yesterday," I stood there still in the doorway, looking

outside at the ponies that were doing their daily routines, Twilight was still inside getting ready. Then, I saw

the door to Octavia and Vinyl Scratch's house open and Octavia walk out, her instrument on herback. She

headed into town, most likely the train station. As I still stood there I then heard a loud bass beat come from

Octavia and Vinyl's house, then tecno music, "Dubstep," I thought, "Figures Vinyl starts a party once Octavia

leaves." I saw the lights through the windows changing various colors, and then, in the highest window, which

swung open, I saw a pony stick his head out the window who looked completely like me and yelled, "Whooo!" I

then looked back to Twilight, who had approached me during the time I was observing Octavia and Vinyl's

house, and said, "Found him." We walked over to Octavia and Vinyl's house and I knocked on the door, "Think

she'll be able to hear me?" I asked Twilight, "We can only hope," she replied. Vinyl opened the door and we

saw that she had her glasses over her eyes. She then looked to me and asked, "Dude, aren't you inside?" I

looked over her to see the pony that I had seen in the window earlier, he was turning a few dials on a sound

board and bobbing his head to the beats that were coming out of the giant speakers that were beside him, he

was also holding one part of a pair of headphones to one of his ears. I looked back towards Vinyl and said,

"I've got some explaining to do, can you let us in, and is there a place that isn't so...loud?" Vinyl stepped aside

and let us in, then said, "The kitchen would be the best place to talk." Twilight and I nodded and Vinyl yelled

over to the pony operating the turntables, "YO, PL, I'm gonna talk with these dudes for a second, I'll be right

back!" The pony replied, "Cool, I'll keep the beats going!" We walked into the kitchen and Vinyl asked, "So

what's up?" I began explaining, "Ok, so yesterday I was trying to make a clone of myself, we needed some

help this week and our friends are the ones we have to help out, thing is we can't get one to help the other as

they're all doing something at the same time, so I made a clone to help us out, thing was I _might_ have messed

up." I remembered back to yesterday, then continued, "I think it was when Spike greeted me that I messed up,

you see I was only going to infuse the clone with the emotion of obedience, but when Spike greeted me it

temporarily broke my concentration and I gave the clone a different emotion, which turned to to be partying,

the clone then left the library and you must have found him." Vinyl put her hoof to her chin as if to ponder

something, then said, "Now that you mention it, I do remember starting a party last night, I invited everypony

but only a few showed up, then Party Leaf showed up and after that it got crazy." She gave a small laugh and I

then asked, "The clone is going by the name Party Leaf?" Vinyl nodded and I said, "Makes sense, seeing as

how that's the only thing he feels." I looked back out towards Party Leaf, then I gave a heavy sigh and said,

"Vinyl, I have to destroy him." I don't know how it was possible, but Vinyl's glasses popped up on their own

and she had a shocked look, "What, how come?" She asked. "He's a clone," I replied, "What's worse is that

he's one with the wrong emotion I had planned for him, he may seem fine now, but he could become unstable

at any point." Vinyl sighed, pulled her glasses over her eyes, and said, "Alright, if you gotta, you gotta." I

walked out of the kitchen, with Twilight behind me and Vinyl behind her. The two stood towards the back of the

room as I approached Party Leaf. "Got a request dude?" he asked me, I just started charging my magic. Then,

when I was fully charged, I aimed my horn towards Party Leaf. "Cool, light show," He said, "Sorry about this," I

replied. I started to force my magic blast towards him when POP! My magic blew out and I stumbled back. For a

few seconds I was dumbstruck but then a smile came over my face and I thought to myself, "Why didn't I

remember this earlier?" I walked over to Twilight and asked, "Twilight, could you go and get the book of magic

rules?" Twilight nodded, ran out of Octavia and Vinyl's house, and came back a few minutes later with a big

brown book titled, "Magic Rules." I took the book and started flipping through it, with Twilight watching me to

see what I was looking for. I finally stopped on a page and read her one of the rules, "Magic is prohibited to

interfere with true love." Twilight and I looked towards Vinyl, who had pushed her glasses up, and was looking

towards Party Leaf with a love struck look. She gave a sigh and we came over to her. "So what's up/" she

asked. "Well we can't destroy him, you know why," I replied, "However..." I trailed off and Vinyl continued

looking towards Party Leaf, she then said, "It's just that he's so...awesome." She gave another love struck sigh

and I looked at the two. I then said, "Well, we can't destroy him but I can give him the rest of his emotions, I

will make sure to keep his partying emotion the primary one." I walked over to Party Leaf and started to charge

my magic, but this time a little white orb came out of my horn, it floated around Party Leaf, then went inside

him. He blinked his eyes open and stared at Vinyl. He then stopped using the DJ mixers and let the music

continue by itself, and walked over to Vinyl. The two looked each other in the eyes and we could tell that they

were connecting. Party Leaf then asked, "Vinyl, would you, like, um, become my, uh,..." I cut Party Leaf off by

yelling, "Get on with it!" I must admit I was getting a little antsy with the tension, but Party Leaf then asked,

"Vinyl will you be my girlfriend?" Vinyl just got closer to him and said, "You had me at 'will'." The two kissed and

I told Twilight, "We'd better get out of here and let these two party ponies be in their own paradise." We

turned around and headed towards the door when Party Leaf yelled towards us, "Hey!" We looked back

towards him and he was looking towards me, he somehow had found a pair of muscle glasses as they were on

top of his head, he then said, "From now on, you can call me PLX." Twilight and I smiled and I nodded towards

PLX, and we left Octavia and Vinyl's house. The party resumed a few seconds after we left and we started

heading towards Applejack's as she was the first we had to see. I then said as we were walking, "Octavia is

going to have a big surprise when she gets home." Twilight laughed and said, "Yeah," and we continued on.

This was going to be a big week, but obviously making that clone was meant for another reason.

**END**


End file.
